A Never Ending Sequence of Nonsense
by ProdigiousGirl
Summary: Each BBA blader tells their account of a humourous day at the zoo. DISCONTINUED
1. Takao's Version

A Never Ending Sequence of Nonsense…

((Authors notes: ;; My friend wrote a story about Takao's day... I was totally inspired!))

It was a bright sunny day. The Bladebreakers were enjoying their summer. They decided to go to the zoo…accept for Kai who wanted to crawl under a rock and cry himself to sleep-

Kai: > Takao! What are you doing?  
Takao: Oh…;; Perhaps I should inform you all that I, the great Takao, beyblade champion, am writing this story!  
P'g: (nods head) Yup, this story is inspired by the Michael-sama hit… . >.>I forgot what it's called…but it's awesome! ((Michael-sama is from Angel Sanctuary))  
Max: O.O P'g! What'er you doing here?  
P'g:- I own you all! Why wouldn't I be here?  
Rei: And just how'd that happen?  
P'g: Well, I figured because I'm typing what you're all saying…I own you…or at least in this story I do.  
Takao:--;; Fair enough…ok, let's get this started…so where was I? Oh, right! Kai.  
Kai: TT  
Takao:--;; Fine, the beach-  
Rei: -zoo.  
Takao: Whatever.

* * *

Takao's Version: BEST IN THE WORLD!

OK so, the bladebrakers were at the zoo watching all the fun animals.  
Max: LOOK! THERE IT IS! ISN'T IT WONDERFUL!  
Takao: Max…it's a cow.  
Max:I know!  
Takao: Okaaaaaaaaay there…

The superior Takao was getting really bored watching cows so he decided to take a look in the gift shop…which just so happened to be right behind him. How convenient!

Takao: Wow! This stuff is cool!

Just then, Kai walked in.

Kai: Takao! I'm so glad you're here! I was feeling so lonely without you!  
((Kai:TT; ))  
Takao: Now, now, Kai! You know I don't swing that way!  
((Kai:TT ))  
Kai: But Takao! I need you!  
((Kai:> # If you don't stop that, I swear…!))  
((Takao: It's my computer; I'll write it the way I want to!))  
((Kai: It's damaging my reputation!))  
((Takao: It's not my fault that you rub off that way…))  
((Kai: > ))

Shortly after Max walked in. Everyone knew that as strange as Max was he was Takao's best friend.  
Takao: HEY BESTEST BUDDY!  
Max: I'M MAX!  
((Max: Um…))  
Takao: Of course you are! Here, have a pretzel!  
Max: YAY!  
Rei joined them too…because he was lonely. Actually…scratch that…he had just finished visiting his cousins in the white tiger cage.  
((Rei: Oo?))  
Rei: Hey everyone!  
Max: REI! GUESS WHAT!  
Rei: Yeah?  
Max: I'M MAX!  
Rei: …that's…new…maybe?  
Max: I like Doritos!  
((Max: ;-; Why am I coming off as being stupid?))  
((Takao: You're not stupid Max!))  
Daichi: X I HAVE SARS!  
Everyone: WOW! THAT'S GREAT!  
((Daichi: WHAT! TAKAO YOU BASTARD!))

* * *

Next time it's Daichi's turn...R&R! 


	2. Daichi's Version: Better than Takao's!

Hola all! I hope you're enjoying this!  
Max: (smiles) I know I am!  
P'g: It's just so random!  
Max: Indeed!

* * *

Daichi's Version: Better than Takao's!

THIS IS MINE NOW! Oh…this is Daichi!

Daichi enters the zoo and all the animals and people bow.  
((Takao: As if!))  
Daichi then pushed Takao down a flight of stairs.  
((Rei: Where'd the stairs come from?))  
((Daichi: Shut up, Rei!))  
((Rei: (Annoyed) ))

Daichi wondered through the park talking to several animals. He had a special ability to talk to animals. Max thought he did…but Max was just a crazy American.  
Max: Hi little seal.  
Daichi: Max, for the last time, you can't talk to animals!  
Little Seal: Daichi's Right!  
Daichi: See!  
((Max: ...?))  
Little Seal: It's too bad that people can't see just how superior you really are, Daichi.  
Daichi: That's ok, little seal. Soon, I'll be Prime Minister of Japan and everyone will see how great I am!  
Little Seal: I'll vote for you, Daichi!  
Daichi: Wow! Thank you little seal!  
((Takao: ANIMALS CAN'T VOTE…AND THEY CAN'T TALK EITHER!))  
((Daichi: Can't you read! You fell down a flight of stairs!))  
((Takao: WHERE!))  
((Daichi: THE FOURTH SENTENCE!))  
((Takao: I meant…where are the stairs!))  
((Daichi: That doesn't matter!))

Daichi then said goodbye to his little seal friend and headed off towards the ice cream stand. Since everyone in the world loved Daichi the lady at the stand gave him three scoops for free. Daichi soon ran into Kyoujou.

Kyoujou: Oh! Hi Daichi!  
Daichi: Hey there Kenny! What's happening?  
Kyoujou: OH, I just finished making a special attack ring just for you!  
Daichi: Wow! Thanks Kenny!

Daichi places the new attack ring on his beyblade and races off to find Takao.  
((Takao: (annoyed) I thought you pushed me down an invisible flight of stairs…))

Daichi: Hey Takao! Let's blade!  
Takao: But Daichi! I'm inferior to you! You'll beat me easily!  
((Takao: WHAT! YEAH RIGHT!))

Daichi got Takao to blade with him…and sure enough Takao was right. He was no match for Daichi!((Takao: (laughs) That'll never happen, Daichi!))  
((Daichi: Shut up, Takao! This is my story!))  
((Max: (sweatdrop) I think I'll take over from here…))  
((Daichi: AH! NO!))  
((Max: (Takes the computer) Now it's my turn!))

* * *

P'g: (Sweatdrop) I guess next time it's Max's turn!  
Max: I'm so excited! I can't wait!  
R & R PLEASE!


End file.
